Home entertainment systems are proposed capable of playing back moving images as well as running game programs. In home entertainment systems, a GPU generates three-dimensional images using polygons (see, for example, patent document No. 1).
Regardless of the purpose of image display, improvement in efficiency of displaying images is an important and constant challenge. High-speed rendering of high-definition images requires various efforts. For example, there is proposed a method of storing texture data separately to make the process of mapping efficient (e.g., non-patent document Nos. 1 and 2).    [patent document No. 1] U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,999    [non-patent document No. 1] Sylvain Fefebvre, et. al., Unified Texture Management for Arbitrary Meshes, Repport de recherche, N5210, May 2004, Institut National De Recherche En Informatique Et En Automatique    [non-patent document No. 2] Martin Kraus, et. al., Adaptive Texture Maps, Graphics Hardware (2002), pp 1-10, The Eurographics Association